


a chance encounter

by georgiehensley



Category: Jersey Boys RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: the one where richard did, in fact, sign onto the mickey mouse club as a kid and became a big-name celebrity, while matt is still doing his thing on broadway.
their paths aren't supposed to cross, but they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz47DcBj6Zg) interview is really interesting, i learned so much about richard that i didn't know before.
> 
> the idea for this pretty much came from it, since richard mentions turning down a role for the mickey mouse club, and the part later being given to none other than ryan gosling. so, this is pretty much a what-if scenario in which he didn't turn it down, and actually became as famous as ryan currently is.

matt's in his own world, walking through the streets of new york, as he heads to work that day, blissfully unaware of the sights, sounds, and  _smells_ that surrounds him.

but when his shoulder knocks against someone else's, a significant amount of pain spreading past the area that was hit, he snaps right back to reality.

"ow," he says, his opposite hand immediately coming up to rub the sore spot.

"shit, sorry, did i hurt you?"

matt knows that voice. he's heard it before, but where--?

_oh_. it's famous actor and hollywood heartthrob richard h. blake, miraculously going unrecognized on the streets of new york, staring back at him with those big, brown eyes, a look of concern on his face.

"it's fine," matt says, suddenly feeling as shy as a young schoolgirl talking to her crush.  _no, not crush, definitely not--_

"are you sure?" richard asks. "i can get you some ice or something--"

"no, i'm fine, thank you." matt replies. richard's face falls, almost as though he wanted to help matt out.  _but why would a guy like him want to help a guy like me?_

"oh, well, okay." richard says. "i, uh, i hope you feel better. and i, uh, guess i'll see you around."

"yeah," matt says, softly as richard smiles at him, beginning to walk away. "see ya."

~

when matt spots richard in the audience that night, receiving some hidden, knowing looks from his costars, all of his previous questions are finally answered.


End file.
